Top Ten Greatest Jurassic Park FanFictions Ever!
by Daphne.T.Greengrass
Summary: I have read every singel Jurassic Park FanFiction since 2001 and I have finally wrote up a complete list of the Greatest Ones In the History of FanFiction! How about a read? See If your Story has made it!


**Top 10 Best Jurassic Park Fan Fictions**

**Hello and Welcome to the awards for the greatest Jurassic Park FanFictions!**

**Settle Down, Settle Down. Lex Sit Down! Ian Shut Up! Muldoon put that gun down! Alan drops that Hot Dog NOW! Right, where was I? Oh Yeah! **

**And the Top Ten Greatest Jurassic Park FanFictions of all time are:**

**10.) The Invasion – by Cwonnor**

Despite not being very long or descriptive this story provides a very excellent plot. It is actually amazing that only three stories have been written about an Invasion, this being not the most descriptive or the longest but one of the most addictive. This story only has around 2,000 words and only 8 chapters (So Far) but, for reasons we don't know, we like it! So, Cwonnor if you are reading this, don't leave us hanging! Keep writing this great story!

**9.) Isle Sorna Top Predator – by InGenWorker**

This story being the shortest story on the list (with only 1 chapter and 1,300 words!) is actually not very good, but does open a door to what could be hundreds of new FanFictions! The Story is basically a battle between a Flock of Pteranodon and a pack of Deinoychus on Isla Sorna. Despite not having much description, many spelling mistakes and grammar issues the story has a good plot line. Therefore it is not the story itself that has made it onto this list, but the idea! If you're reading this, why not have a go at writing your own Dinosaur battle fic?

**8.) Alan & Ellie Jurassic Park – by Yvonne**

This story shows Alan and Ellie's relationship from the moment they met to the moment that InGen Helicopter lands at their dig site. The Plot explores Alan and Ellie's relationship from start the finish. The story has a total of 32 chapters and 141,572 words, the overall spelling and grammar in this story makes it one of the Top Ten best on FanFiction!

**7.) Jurassic Park: Aftermath – by Texasraptor**

This story picks up at the very moment the original Jurassic Park left off! It follows the lives of survivors of the park who find themselves caught in a political struggle between two countries. The Spelling is good, the Grammar is good and most of all the plot line is good! With 18 chapters and 92,065 words it makes **Number** **7** in the Jurassic Park 10 Ten List!

**6.) Jurassic Park: Crossbreed – by BJP3E **

A Prequel to the Jurassic Park Film, this story explores as a Hybrid Dinosaur is created by InGen (actually caused by Biosyn) and runs loose. This is a rather unfortunate story, as 16, 169 words long (All fitted into one chapter) you would think BJP3E would receive many reviews for writing a story with a never before used plot line. But no, only 4 reviews have been posted (So Far). This story could have perhaps made it a lot higher on this board if the paragraphs where spilt into chapters and not just into on in clump.

**5.) Jurassic Park: Ranger of Isle Sorna – by Marutectz552**

This story follows the life of a Ranger hired by InGen to watch over the Sorna Dinosaurs. Are hero Luke Anderson is soon befriended by a female Alpha Raptor who makes him joining her pack? The story is 129,601 words long, all fitted into 16 chapters. This story has got an excellent story line, very good spelling and good grammar! Jurassic Park: Ranger of Isle Sorna is currently an unfinished story, so let's say it all together! DONT LEAVE USE HANGING!

**4.) Jurassic Park DX – by Segisaurus**

Since the second I read the introduction I fell in love with this story! A Disease known as infects the dinosaurs of InGen and soon spreads to Costa Rica. The Story is based on the Michael Crichton Novel the Lost World and has made its way on this list for that reason! Most Stories based on this Novel will be all about Dinosaurs and Blood ECT, but this story adapts to the disease and very interestingly fits in perfectly to the Jurassic Park Trilogy. With 53 chapters, 164,677 words and only 29 reviews it has become the sixth best story on Jurassic Park FanFiction! Segisaurus if you read this please don't leave the story there! Please continue!

**3.) Life finds a way: The Biosyn Incident- by Totemaster**

This story is not in fact all Jurassic Park, but is in fact a crossover with Primeval. Primeval is a British TV Show in which 'Anomaly's' open up all over the world and allow Prehistoric Creatures from their own times to travel through them and cause destruction the modern world. I'm not sure if, being a Crossover this story should be allowed on this board but, what the hell? With over 180,000 words, all fitted into 61 Chapters it has made Third Place on this list! If anybody out there does not watch Primeval, I would strongly advise to it to be able the read this fic.

**2.) Jurassic Park: New Beginning's – by Yvonne**

Another Jurassic Classic by Yvonne. This story is best Jurassic Park IV Fan-made sequel on FanFiction! The Story has wonderful Spelling, Grammar and best of all a great plot line! With New Monster's, New Face's, Old Monster's, Old Face's all packed into 44 Chapters (109,606), Yvonne has created the second best Jurassic Park FanFiction ever wrote!

**1.) Reign of Chaos Series – by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

That's right! The best Jurassic Park FanFiction in history is by Sassy Lil Scorpio! The Regain of Chaos Series is a Series of three books, all taking place in a What-If universe. The Series began in 2006 and is still going! The Book starts day's after when Nerdy destroyed the Parks security, only in these books, he didn't! Nedry was stopped and sent to jail and Alan, Ellie, Ian, Lex and Tim all agreed to live on the Island to study the Dinosaurs. But on an Island Full of Dinosaur's, how peaceful can it get? The Team have to deal with traitorous workers, an escaped Dennis Nedry and a Invasion from Biosyn! Sassy Lil Scorpio, you are the second greatest Jurassic Park author in the world! (The first being Michael Crichton)

**And there it is! So the Award to greatest Jurassic Park FanFiction Arthur goes to:**

**Sassy Lil Scorpio **_**and **_**Yvonne!**

**Congratulations!**

**Sassy Lil Scorpio congratulations for your un-official award winning Reign of Chaos Series!**

**And Yvonne for your un-official award winning Jurassic Park: New Beginning's and ****Alan & Ellie Jurassic Park!**

**Note: If you feel any of the Story's do not disserve to make it onto this list or you know any that have not been included, please feel free to contact me!**

**Byyyyyyeeeee!**


End file.
